All that I need
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Miaka Samarson is wanted by covenant. There's only one person that she knows can keep her safe through this and that is John 117, or Master Chief. Will he succeeded? Read to find out! R&R. I do not own halo or Master Chief Just the plot and my OC. The picture I used is not mine either I give all credit to the rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a ransom halo Fic.. Master Chief/John 117- OC **  
**Please review. I tried to keep him in character best I could so please forgive me if it sucks..**

I wandered around the abandoned base, I couldn't for the life of me keep my mind straight. Me and Carter where the only two here and we were looking for covenant. They invaded this base yesterday but there was an evacuation ten minutes before they arrived, now I was here with sir flirts a lot trying to find the remaining covenant. I looked around, nothing. I managed to get to Carter right before an elite tried to ram an energy through me. Carter shot him three good times in the face with his DMR and he was down. That's when the combat started. Me and Carter vs. a hole ass load of covenant.

"Kat where are you! We need back up, NOW!" Carter shouted.

"right here." Kat said as she came up behind up and started to kill just like us along with a few more Spartans.

After all the covenant were killed a falcon showed up and we evacuated. We made it back to our base right after dark. We landed in the hanger and went to put our gear up.

"Samarason" Carters voice called as I started to walk out of the hanger with Kat, Emile and Johnson.

I stopped and turned around taking my helmet off to look at my commanding officer. "Sir?"

"You did good out there I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

"Thank you sir."

"Look, I recommended you to another base. One that handles more combat things you need. You're a bad ass solder and I want to see you succeed in the USNC."

"Thank you sir, may I ask which base?"

"I cant recall the base but I do know Master Chief is the commander you be with him most of the time."

"Thank you sir." I saluted my superior then walked off. I almost couldn't contain my joy when I heard John was going to be my commanding officer. I was at a base with him until I got transferred to this base, the one I'm about to leave. I couldn't wait to see him again. It has been almost a year since I had seen him. I need him. He was one thing I could never turn down and he kept me sane in this whole damn war.

We left our base the next day and arrived at the other base in a very short time. I was shown around the base and to my new bunk room. I paced around the room thinking, which is very uncommon for me, when there was a knock a the door.

"Yeah?" I asked not stopping my pacing around the room. I stood dead still when I saw the door open and in walk a Spartan. Standing seven foot tall and an all around big guy. It was no other than John 117, AKA Master Chief. He walked in and closed the door. I was hoping he would remember who I am since I aint seen him in about a year. He stood still for a moment before sliding his helmet off and looking at me with barley a smile on his face.

"Hey…" I said with a smile as he looked at me. "It's been to long John.."

He only nodded in response.

"Is something wrong? You don't look like your self.. You look upset about something."

"Nothings wrong." he said quietly before sitting on my bed. The good thing was I now have my own room since I ranked up form Lt. Colonel to Commander.

I sat beside him and laid beside him and put my hand on his leg, smiling at him. "I think you might be lying to me John…" I said with a smirk on my face. "You stressed about a mission?"

He nodded still looking at the floor.

"I know how to help." I said before standing up and walking over to the door and locking it. I put my hand behind head and un did the small clip in my hair and let my long brown hair fall to my shoulders. I walked back over to him with a smile before getting in his lap with my legs on either side of him. He looked up at me before kissing me. This is what I needed, and I think by his actions he needed this just as bad as me.

I could feel his hands working on my armor as our kiss intensified. I broke the kiss and looked at him before sliding out of his lap. He gave me a strange look while I started taking my armor off.

"you take yours off and I will take mine off. " I said with a smile. He nodded and stood up. Before I could get the first peace of my armor off I heard my head com beep, then a voice follow.

"Commander, are you there?" I picked my helmet up and slide it on.

"Yes?" I replied to the private before listening to what he had to say and taking my helmet off.

"Mission?" Chief asked looking at me.

"No, they said since I just got here they want me to take the rest of the night off so I can rest and what not."

Chief smiled, knowing we could be together. I smiled and took the rest of my armor off.

When we both had armor off I climbed on to the bed and got in the middle of it and leaned back putting my head on the pillows. John finished with his armor and laid beside me. I rolled over on to my side putting my right hand on his chest and my head on his shoulder. This was all I needed, was to be with him. I didn't care if we were on a mission I just wanted to be in his arms or in his presence, I didn't care which.

After a minute or two of laying there in silence I leaned up and looked at him with a smile before leaning down and kissing him. Without breaking our kiss I climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. He put his hands on my sides and held me in place. I wanted to stay just like this for as long as possible. We had all night to be together and hopefully we wouldn't be interrupted, but dreams don't always come true. I quit kissing him so we could listen to the message.

"Chief, you need to be in the hangar ASAP not a mission just an emergency meeting.

I got off of him and he got up and started putting his armor on.

"Well this sucks, do you think you can come back when the meeting is over?" I asked looking up at him as he continued putting his armor on.

He nodded as a smile crept its way on to his lips. He finished putting his armor off he kissed me then slide his helmet on.

"Stay here I will be back soon."

"Yes sir," I said sarcastically.

He walked out and I closed my eyes so maybe I could get some rest before chief came back.

I drifted off to into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

Hours later I woke up to wart hog and I was in it. I was sitting in chiefs lap when I looked around.

"Chief? Why am I in a wart-hog?" I asked looking up at him as we continued on.

"Covenant, they tried to invade the base so we had to evac"

"Oh, where's my armor?"

"Back at the base. If we go back we can get it if not you can get some more. There was no time to get your armor, we had little time to get out of there."

"Oh… So where are we headed?"

"A base that's under ground so the covenant cant find us."

"Oh, you know what they want."

He nodded and I knew he didn't want to say anything. They wanted me. I over heard some top secret things that only covenant knows and now there after me so I don't tell their 'secret' and if I do, we could kill all the covenant in one day. I want to tell them but I'm afraid of dying I don't know what to do.

I was sitting in Chiefs lap bridal style so I laid my head on his shoulder as silent tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I want let them get you Miaka." I heard Chief quietly say as he pulled me closer to him.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him. I knew he loved me and he wouldn't let them hurt me. He would die for me but I don't want him to. I love him way to much to watch him die for me.

We arrived at the other base and Master Chief carried me inside and into some random bunk room but I think it was his so I was good. He laid me on the bed then closed and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him smiling.

He took his helmet off and slightly smiled. He sat beside me and just looked at me. I sat up and looked at him before I kissed him. I got in to his lap then there was a knock at the door. I quickly got out of his lap and sat on the bed. He slide his helmet off then unlocked the door. It was Carter.

"Chief, we have Miaka's new armor but she needs to come and get fitted and pick the color."

I stood up and walked to the door.

"Follow me." Carter said before walking off.

"I'll be back." I said looking up at Chief before walking off.

I got my new armor and everything but it took way longer than I had hoped. After everything was done I had my armor on and went back to the bunks. I went into Chiefs room. All the lights where off and I couldn't see anything. Luckily I had my helmet on and I turned my night vision on and I saw Chief, no armor on just a t-shirt and boxers laying on the bed asleep. I took my helmet off and then my armor. After all my armor was off, I had on only a t-shirt and short shorts. I got in the bed next to him and turned on my side to face him. I felt him move slightly before his hand was on my side.

"Miaka?" He whispered in his deep sexy voice.

"Mm?" I mumbled not really wanting to talk.

He didn't say anything as he moved closer to me so we where touching. For the first time in a long time I felt safe. I didn't have to worry about the covenant getting me. I was with the love of my life and I knew he would keep me safe. That's the real reason I got transferred to another base so Chief could keep me safe. I loved being in his arms and if I was in his arms I was safe, I knew I was safe. No one or nothing could get me while I was in his arms and care. John is one of the only guys I can trust. He is all that I need.

**Should I do a part 2? If you think I should please please let me know. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's short I've got a bit of writers block... XD Please R&R**

Two weeks had passed, I was safe and with Master Chief. It was time for me to go on my first mission in two weeks. I was on a mission with Master Chief and a few of the ODST's when it happened. I somehow got hit in the back of the head and was knocked out. I have no idea who or what it was, but I could hear gun shots as soon as I was hit, so it had to be covenant.

I woke up later on a covenant ship, all my armor was off and I only had a t-shirt and shorts on. I was strapped to a table and the light where dim. I closed my eyes and tears started to fall from my eyes. I was scared I knew I was going to die. I just knew it. I said a silent prayer as I prepared for the worst. I didn't care about dying. I cared about Master Chief. My only true love. I know some people say it's hard to love someone that never really talks to you but Master Chief was different. I could almost read his face like a book. Most of the time I knew if he was pissed off, mad, upset or happy without him making hardly any facial expressions. I could see it in his eyes.

I was thrown from my thoughts when the sound of the door opening came in my ears. I opened my eyes and I wish I hadn't. Through the open door I could see they had Carter tied up along with the ODST's but I couldn't see Chief. I was hoping he got away and would find some way to save me.

"What are we going to do with her?" The elite asked as he looked over at brute that was standing not to far from me,

"Well since she knows our most valuable information we cant let her go so we will have to figure something out." They started to walk out before I mumbled.

"Unless they kill all you bastards."

The brute quickly turned around and hand huge hand around my neck trying to choke me.

"What?"

"You- Heard- Me" I said as I coughed struggling for breath.

He let go then walked out closing the door behind him. I managed to undo the straps holding me down and stood. I could hear talking, no more like shouting, from the other side of the door, then gun shots. It had to be no other than Chief. I quickly got my armor on and tried to open the door but it would only open from the outside. I sat on the table and waited and hoped it would open and chief would be on the other side.

Finally the door opened and there he stood. I quickly jumped up and ran into his arms, not caring who or what was around I slide his helmet up and kissed him deeply and passionately.

When the kiss broke I was breathing heavily and still holding his helmet.

"Thank you." I smiled before kissing him again then sliding his helmet back on his head. I grabbed my helmet from the small room then walked back over to chief. I grabbed his hand and we walked out. No matter how bad he wanted to let go of my hand I would not let him let go.

We got back and I went straight to the bunks to get so sleep. Chief went to the control rooms and did some things before coming to the bunks as well. I was in the bed when the door opened and in walked chief. I sat up and looked at him as he closed the door and slide his helmet off.

"Thanks again for saving me if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be alive." I said as he walked over to the bed and sat beside me.

He nodded and looked forward, not looking at me. I moved so I was sitting beside him. He still wouldn't look at me so I sat in lap. I used my fingers to move his head up so he would look up at me. I smiled before kissing him and our lips melting together as he leaned back and so I was laying on his chest.

"Your welcome.." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked looking at him kind of confused.

"You heard me." Is all he said before rolling me off of him, standing up and taking his armor off.

Once he removed his armor he sat beside me then laid down. I rolled over onto my stomach and looked up at him.

"You tired?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Why don't we go to sleep?" I asked. He nodded one again and sat up. We moved so we where laying on the bed long ways. Once we where under the small blankets I moved over closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder and my right hand on his chest. He put his right arm under me and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and closed my eyes hoping to get some peaceful sleep with the love of my life.

Sometime the next morning I was woke by John kissing my check.

"Good morning to you to…" I said with a smile as I slowly opened my eyes.

"You need to get up…" He said sternly.

"Okay.. Why?" I asked slowly getting out of bed.

"We have a new mission and you have to be on it.."

"Why? I thought I wasn't going on anymore for the time being…"

"We need you, it shouldn't take long and I will be with you the whole time don't worry about it…" He said looking at me as I put my armor on.

"Okay but if I get captured I'm holding you responsible…" I said with a smirk.

He slightly smiled as he slide his helmet on. I finished putting my armor on and my helmet.

"Hey John?" I asked right before we walked out.

"Yeah?"

"Promise you will keep me safe?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded and started to walk. I grabbed his hand and turned him around so he was facing me.

"Promise?" I asked once more.

"I promise Miaka, I wont let them hurt you." I smiled as I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

I pulled away from him and we left for the hanger.

Master Chief kept his promise and me safe the entire time, and from there on out. It was rare when I left his sight, he wanted to make sure I was safe all the time so he was always with me including when we went to sleep I was right there with him in his arms. He kept me safe and that's when my fears about being captured vanished, completely. I was being protected by the one and only Master Chief I knew, I would be safe from here on out, I just knew it. I know he loves me and that's all that matters.

**END  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
